


Blood Will Fall

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Conversations, F/M, Family Feels, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Found Family, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Married Couple, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Or a person, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawans Live, Padmé Amidala Lives, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Sith Empire, Skywalker Family Feels, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, The Force is a ghost, Yoda Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: He didn't killed Mace Windu. Palpatine thought he gave up his entire life to the dark side, but apparently Palpatine didn't know Anakin at all.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, this is is just a fanfiction where Anakin doesn't turn into the dark side. I know there's so many stories like this, and if this story copies nearly the same plot as someone else's. I truly didn't mean to. I will erase it as soon as possible, but first let me write a little more before you judge if i copied.
> 
> I am kinda dumb. When I say kinda, I mean like full ass dumb. At revenge of the sith, I didn't see Anakin truly kill Mace. He helped cause the death and he fully accepted that he killed him. Due to my huge dumb ass, I wanted to write this. Also, this is a very short chapter so sorry about that-

Anakin Skywalker was a smart man. He knew enough to survive hell, he knew how to build a droid when he was barely the age of nine. But, he was foolish. He accepted it without a doubt. He understood that his feelings often times made him blindly do many things. When he killed those sand people back in Tatooine, he quickly felt guilt come out of his throat as he saw the aftermath. He slowly hated himself since that day. His mind was tied to Tatooine, the innocent children, women and men he killed because rage blinded him. 

As he saw Palpatine turn into some creature of hell, Anakin felt his thoughts go to Padmé. Mace Windu sudden frustration stabbed Anakin, "Anakin!" He finally begged help from the knight he disliked for many years, "He's the Sith." Anakin saw the man who hated him and saw the man who adored him. Palpatine's face melted off piece by piece, "Anakin!" The old man groaned in pain, "I'm too weak." Anakin's feelings deepened as he glared at Mace. "You can't kill him. He must go to trial!" Mace looked at him for a second. "Anakin! He's too powerful!"

That was how he could _save_ Padmé! With all the wickedness in Palpatine, he still loved Anakin and he _could_ help him. He was the only who cares about Anakin. Mace never batted an eye towards Anakin or Ahsoka. They pretended to care yet here they were. A bunch of hypocrites trying to outlie each other with nonsense of love that was covered with numbness. Anakin hated Mace Windu. He hated all the Jedi. All but two. The one who claimed that wasn't one and his master. 

All the lies. All the trash they fed him. Palpatine was the only one who cared!

Without his own knowledge. He let out his saber out, the blue hue and an unheard battle cry. He cut Windu's hand. He saw how Palpatine attacked Mace back. With the power that Anakin felt strongly. It was the dark side of the Force. Mace Windu fell from the building, his screams that lowered and lowered. "W-What have I done?" Anakin fell behind as Palpatine grinned.

Something snapped, the Force no longer burned; there was such peace when Anakin figured out. 

There wasn't love.

Anakin quickly understood the darkness of the Force. The Force screamed at Anakin, Palpatine doesn't care about Anakin. "My young apprentice." He smiled so cruelly. Anakin didn't say anything as he baptized him as Darth Vader. Anakin glared at Palpatine. That bastard! Anakin's breathing become deep with anger, "Why?" Anakin dropped his lightsaber, the Sith grinned, "Everything for Padmé, am I correct?" Anakin felt himself cry. He cupped his face as he sobbed without knowing what to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if my days are correct, but happy anniversary to the phantom menace and revenge of the sith

Anakin's thoughts were blurry as he flew away; he felt like a child once again and it felt even worse to know the man he trusted was nothing but a lie. Anakin was now aware of the full plan that Palpatine had planned out. Order 66: The Purge. All of the clones will attack the nearest Jedi and to kill them. Anakin was told to go to the Jedi Council to check no Jedi or Padawan will survive; if some did survive to kill them without any warning.

He wanted to speak to R2 about all the issues, but Anakin didn't know where to start with all of his issues. Anakin felt the Force sing to him, like the songs his mother sang to him. Artoo beeped, it seemed to feel that something was wrong his friend, "Artoo, I don't know what the hell I am going to do." He rubbed his face with his free hand, "Can you send a message to See-Threepio? To Padmé." Artoo confirmed with confusion due the actions of Anakin. 

"My love, there's an issue," Anakin chewed on his lips, "Please stay at home. Don't leave." Anakin finished. He couldn't tell Padmé what is currently happening. "Artoo, promise me that when we arrive at the Jedi temple, you should go to The Twilight and I'll follow you." Artoo beeped again, he was tired of being in the dark. "I'll explain to you later. For now, this pain in my chest will remain, but I will tell you this. Don't tell the chancellor anything. Trust me." Artoo promised. When they arrived at the Jedi temple, Anakin felt himself feel sick. He could practically throw up right now. He whistled at Artoo as they both landed. "Do what I say, please." Anakin told him. Artoo agreed as he left Anakin alone, he placed his hood on he saw the Clones waiting for him. "Lord Vader," They bowed as Anakin swallowed nervously, "The chancellor told us to wait for you." He wasn't Darth Vader! His blood boiled at the thought of Palpatine, he did all of this to force his empire of hell. Anakin nodded his head, he grabbed his lightsaber and enlighten it, "Good." Anakin turned towards the doors, he had to kill the clones. The people that Anakin among other Jedi fought aside to, they were innocent people placed in the worst possible position. Anakin took a deep breath, he walked up the stairs, he felt like a tyrant. The Force touched him again, Anakin felt the comfort once again as he thought out a plan. He knew clones were already there murdering others so Anakin had to use that as an advantage. It broke Anakin's heart to see this is what he had to do.

When they entered, Anakin felt himself hate the world even more; bodies were everywhere. They were hundreds with blasts against their chest. Children that were barely getting a master. Anakin jumped off without giving an order to the clones, he was going to try to kill all the clones.

Anakin killed the clones from above, his swift movement and their lack of fighting made it easier to fight, but not for his emotions. Many padawans looked at him, wanting to say something but they feared Anakin. His eyes were full of anger and hate towards everything. Anakin told them to hide with the younglings, they nodded their heads and escaped. He struck clones more and more. The floor was full of them. Anakin felt his body burn, his body moved so fast as he decapitated them. It felt horrible. Anakin had promised himself to never kill like this after Dooku. So insane without any thoughts. The clones were so pathetic as they stood their waiting for their deaths.

When he finally finished, he lowered his saber as he saw what he did. His head slowly lowered, he wanted to sob and save his wife from the hell that came into the galaxy. He walked towards the room of the Jedi council, the children were helping the younger ones as they reassured each other that Jedi Knight Skywalker will be fine. "Children!" Anakin turned off his saber, he exhaled through his nose as all of them looked at him. "I know some will want to fight but I'm not risking to you. The Jedi are under attack by the own republic." The children gasped. The older ones quickly began to ask questions. Anakin shook his head, "I will explain later. But my only mission is to protect you." A small child step in front, "I trust you." Anakin smiled, "That's good. Now, come on. All of you get your lightsabers and turn them in case something happens." The older children followed the night's orders, they grabbed the spare lightsabers that Jedi Masters' probably left. The younglings hid behind Anakin as he took off his cape. 

Anakin grabbed his comm, "Artoo, do you have the ship?" Artoo whistled and beeped. Anakin moved his head, "Let's go." Anakin and the children walked around, many children commented about the dead. The older children didn't. The knew what going to happen if they escaped, a young child approached Anakin. "Where will we go?" He was around the age of fifteen. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll be the best idea." Anakin admitted. "Why are you doubting yourself?" "Because, this Purge will last forever. Until all Jedi are killed. And the safest place I have in mind is with senator Amidala." "Why a politician's household?" "Because I _know_ her. I trust her." 

After walking through all the death, Anakin noticed the day already coming, he took so long killing soldiers. "Artoo?" He was scared that his little droid friend wasn't there, but he whistled very loudly. Anakin waves at the twenty kids, "Enter!" The younglings that struggled to walk around, enter first with the help of the oldest. Anakin's fears rised again, he knew Force will protect them, but it felt so discouraging seeing the fall. He enter after looking if there was any clone looking. The pad closed behind him as the children muttered nervously among each other. "Artoo!" Anakin hugged his droid. He asked again what is happening, "Not yet. I'm sorry." Anakin stood up, "I'll hide you in a house. It won't last forever, I promise, but it's the safest for all of you."

"Master Skywalker, where are the other Masters?" 

"I don't know. But we have no time." Anakin sat in driver's seat, "Ready Artoo?" Artoo beeped. Anakin exhaled again, "Here we go." They began flying, Anakin's breathing became unsteady as he thought of himself getting caught. This wasn't the moment to get caught. What will happen to Padmé? To his child that will come. The children that depending their lifes on him. Anakin didn't have time to panic, he flew towards Padmé's flat. He semi landed it, he raised his hands and the children fell into a silence. He stood up, he closed his eyes to cover the children with the Force. Palpatine couldn't know about them. He opened the latch and saw Padmé. She looked worried until she saw him. "Ani!" She ran towards him. "I got so worried! I saw fire in the temple-" She kissed him. Her soft hands gentle petted his hair, "Is everything alright?" Anakin spoke, "Come out." The twenty children left the ship, Padmé gasped as the children quickly entered. "Ani, what happened?" 

"The chancellor has declared all Jedi into traitors." Anakin said numbly as she continued to pet his hair. "There's something else bothering you." Padmé looked at him with such love. "Yes, but right now. We don't have time to speak, I have to do things," He couldn't changed his bitter tone about the whole mess, "Palpatine wants me-" "But-" Padmé's confused energy made Anakin feel worst. "Please change the children's clothes. Take everything that makes them part of the Jedi. Everything but their lightsaber." Anakin kissed Padmé's hand and left. Padmé stood there frozen without knowing what to think or say. "May the Force be with you." She whispered as Anakin left. The only thing will a trace of hope.

Padmé looked at children who just sat down, they were the most unchildren children Padmé had ever seen. "Children with Padawans braids. See-Threepio will aid you to cut them and one by one will take a bath." The older children were covered with ash and little drops of blood. The little ones had their shoes covered with dirt. The Padawans quickly saw Threepio and followed him. "Ah, come along children!" He waved his hands around. Padmé quickly called in Sabé for clothes, she knew something was wrong so she told her to add fake names so the chancellor wouldn't know. And to bring food. Lots of it. The younglings eyed Padmé with such wonder, "What are you to Master Skywalker?" A little girl asked. "A friend." "Are we going to die?" Another girl asked. Padmé shook her head, her hands covered her belly, "No, you won't. Anakin will try to find a way to safe you. All of you." 

"He can't convince the chancellor," A teenager said, "I saw him kill the clones, they seemed under mind control." He tugged on his braid, "Senator, Master Skywalker said it was a purge. He controls the senate, he wants us dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a unfamiliar feeling in the Force, Yoda closed his eyes trying to feel the little Jedi that survived the tragedy. Surprisingly, more than expected were alive. Yoda waddled towards Bail Organa who is risking his life to protect the Jedi Master. "Many are in Coruscant," Yoda spoke, "Get Obi-Wan we must." 

Bail nodded his head, he began to fly carefully around. Yoda never expected this to happen, he felt like an idiot. He trusted so much in his sight that he wasn't aware of all the things happening. He walked towards an empty space, he could meditate here for a while- he can try to connect to the few. Everytime he tried, Yoda felt the blasts against his chest- all the Padawans and their masters dying. But he felt something. It was Anakin! Anakin's Force felt so overused, it felt like it was stretching itself so much it was thinning. But it wasn't all. Darkness touched Anakin's strength. They must hurry- for Anakin and the ones who are alive! But before they could barely touch lightspeed, Yoda felt Obi-Wan. 

* * *

It was nothing that Anakin had ever felt, it was truly a sin that wanted Anakin to love them back. Palpatine was slowly teaching Anakin of the strength of the dark side of the Force; the anger as it flowed inside Anakin became a river of lava that burned him. 

But it didn't burn so harshly. 

"Why are you resisting, my apprentice?" Palpatine asked, he truly knew how to read Anakin. How come nobody could've understood his feelings like this mad man? Anakin Skywalker was silent, he didn't want to use the dark side- it wasn't that it frighten him. Anakin felt the Force scream at him, to fight against Palpatine. His connection with the Force was raw once again, it felt like a wound that would never shut. _I have to use something,_ Anakin thought to the Force, _He'll kill me if he suspects something._

"I don't know master." Anakin lied between his teeth, "Those Jedi made me fear my own power!" Sounded convincing. Palpatine patted Anakin's shoulder, "Soon you will be able to use it to save your wife." The lies never stopped flowing from the old man's mouth. 

_Use it!_ The Force finally spoke, _The dark side._ Anakin felt his nerves knit itself into a Wyyyschokk's web. He lifted his hand as lightning escaped from the tips of his fingers. The feel was unnatural. For some reason, it felt comforting to use. Palpatine laughed, it sounded so treacherous, "Good, Lord Vader. It came to you like second nature." Anakin swallowed, "Is that all the teachings you will give me?" 

"For now, yes," Palpatine whispered as his smile returned into his darkness, "But I need you to help me." Anakin focused himself on the man. "I need you to go to Mustafar." 

"To kill." Anakin said softly. 

"Yes, my last remaining pieces of the Separatists are there. They are expecting a visit of the new apprentice to take them into a safe space. They are the only ones that don't know about Order 66." Anakin nodded his head, "I understand, master." He headed out with his cape flying behind, he needed to explain this to Padmé. At least in short sentence. 

As he walked through, he saw the soldiers bow to him and calling him Lord Vader. He wondered how his own team was, Rex was Ahsoka and Cody was with Obi-Wan. Hopefully they are safe from this massacre. He walked toward his droid who waited patiently next to his starfighter. He patted Artoo, "I am tired," He exhaled softly as Artoo tried to comfort him. "I am _so_ tired, Artoo." 

Anakin stood up, "We are heading back with Padmé, I'll explain when we land in Mustafar." 

Artoo questioned him, "You'll hate me." Anakin assured him, "But I promise to tell you everything when we go there." Artoo beeped loudly and strolled towards the Starfighter. Anakin entered his ship with his disappointed aura hitting him even more, at least he'll kill bad people. That's the only positive thing. He flew towards the dark skies that knew nothing about the current dangerous. They arrived in Padmé flat, he landed carefully but when he saw Padmé his life had meaning again. He jumped out and hugged his wife, "Angel-" he kissed her cheek. 

"Ani, the children explained." Padmé's face was full of tears, "What does Palpatine want-" Anakin hushed her up, they couldn't just talk about this so close to Palpatine. "I wish I could explain," he was shut inside once again from this cruel world. He cowarded his head on her shoulder, he let himself cry. Padmé hugged him tightly, "Ani," she kissed his hair, "Please be safe." Anakin nodded his head, "Are you and the children okay?" Padmé nodded her head. He lowered himself towards his own unborn child, "I am sorry, but remember your father loves you." He stood up straight again, "I'll be in Mustafar, don't go until I send you a message. Tell your Handmaidens to take the younglings to Tatooine. Take them to the Lars farm." Padmé nodded her head again.

* * *

The temple was empty, so many bodies laid on the ground that it covered the floor; the bodies were of clones with their bodies cut in pieces. The two Jedi stayed quiet as they tried to walk through, there was bodies of young apprentices and younglings. It was a horrifying sight, "Master Yoda," Some broken bodies were oozing blood due to blunt hits they must suffered, but that was the only Obi-Wan said. He felt absolutely destroyed by the lack of humanity, Yoda walked carefully around the bodies. "See we must." Yoda referred to the system that recorder everything. Obi-Wan agreed silently.

He didn't expect to think of Anakin, his once apprentice who both sensed alive; though, it wasn't the usual Force feeling he had. 

They walked through the millions of bodies, bruised and destroyed by weak stabs made with a lightsaber. The genocide of the Jedi was visible yet more clones were killed. Obi-Wan gave his respect to dead with a simple bow and silence; this was hell on Earth and it pained him. Yoda though was on a personal mission. He walked through and headed towards the records of the temple, the records room was clean- no blood or any corpses but the feeling of death felt bleak. That was something Obi-Wan was not used to, how death felt in the Force. It always felt cold, it felt heavy and taunting. You felt every piece of the broken body, their last mental feelings- truly the Force was cruel.

Yoda walked around to see what happened in the temple while Obi-Wan checked the outside seeings. He caressed his moustache as he examined it, millions of clones walked towards the doors. Blasters in their hands ready to shoot anybody. A person stood in front of them- their face was hidden but- 

"Obi-Wan," Yoda's voice interrupted Obi-Wan, "Skywalker danger he is in." Obi-Wan quickly walked towards him, "What happened? Is Anakin okay?" Yoda nodded but what the record showed it wasn't good. Anakin was swinging his lightsaber against the clones, it was the most aggressive Anakin has ever been. His eyes shined brightly, he kicked them in the face as he yelled loudly. His swings weren't like usual. He was finally being what all this years all the Jedi begged him to be- the Chosen one. Behind him, a group of younglings and Padawans followed him. Many of them were undoubtedly afraid of Anakin but they obviously trusted him. But then Yoda placed another one. Anakin and Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i have no excuse with this late update. writer's block and that's it


End file.
